


I do too

by Dibsanddabs



Series: I do [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay, Smut, Tony Is a Good Bro, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been having an affair?” Bucky asked, putting on mock offense. </p><p>“Not that I knew about,” Steve said. “But Tony seems convinced.” </p><p>“How could you?” Bucky said, shaking his head. “You’re a married man.” </p><p>-</p><p>The Avengers find out that Steve and Bucky are married, well, as much as they could be during the war. Tony decides to help out with making that a bit more official. </p><p>And this time their honey moon benefits from some internet shopping.</p><p>(Sequel to I do, but can be read alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there
> 
> I got a couple of comments asking about a sequel, and I loved the idea so here it is! I didn't mean to make it kinky, it just sort of happened, but it's very light I promise. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“So, big night out?” Tony asked, grabbing a piece of toast as he walked past. He looked over at Steve, ready to interrogate. Nothing like a group breakfast to get the truth out of someone.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked, refusing to look up from his stark pad.

“I’m talking about the noises you were making last night.” Tony said. Natasha smirked, looking away when Tony raised an eyebrow at her. “I gotta say Cap, I’m a little offended. We spent all that time trying to set you up and you went and got yourself a lady friend without telling us.” 

Steve bit his lip to stop from laughing, seeing Clint doing the same. Sam was looking away so his face wouldn’t give it away. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Steve said, going back to his cereal. 

“Aw come on, spill the dirt.” Tony said. “It’s hardly gonna be anything I haven’t heard before. No offense but you’re the most vanilla guy I’ve ever met.” 

“That so?” Steve said, looking up and raising an eyebrow back at him. 

“Well, yeah.” Tony said. “So come on, what’s her name?” Tony turned when Bruce snorted. “What? Do you know?” Bruce shrugged noncommittally and Tony looked around the room at the group of avengers who all seemed to be hiding something. “Does everyone know apart from me? You told everyone but me?”

“Well I didn’t tell anyone.” Steve said. “They just all worked it out.”

“Worked it out? So they’ve seen her?” Tony asked. 

“I thought you were supposed to be the genius.” Natasha teased. 

“Come on Tony, you must know.” Clint said. 

“Know what?” Bucky asked, walking into the room and coming to sit next to Steve with a small smile towards him. 

“Who Steve’s apparently been having a secret affair with.” Tony said with a huff. Bucky raised an amused eyebrow and turned to Steve. They shared a look that definitely held some sort of secret. 

“You’ve been having an affair?” Bucky asked, putting on mock offense. 

“Not that I knew about,” Steve said. “But Tony seems convinced.” 

“How could you?” Bucky said, shaking his head. “You’re a married man.” 

At that everyone stopped. 

“You’re…” Clint frowned and looked between the two of them. “But I thought the two of you…” 

“The two of you?!” Tony exclaimed. 

“Yes the two of us.” Steve said, rolling his eyes. 

“The two of us since we were knee high to a grasshopper.” Bucky said with a smirk. 

“But then how are you…” Bruce asked. There was a lull in conversation as all eyes went to the pair of them. Steve shrugged a little and took Bucky’s hand in his own. 

“It was more of a symbolic wedding.” Steve said, giving the others half a smile. “Just… a bible and the Howlies.” He leant into Bucky, smiling at the arm that went around him. 

“It’s still binding though.” Bucky teased, nuzzling the side of his head. “So no affairs.” Steve chuckled and leaned up to kiss him softly. 

“Never.” Steve said.

“I have some old comic books to burn.” Tony said, standing up. 

“Aw it’s just a kiss!” Bucky said with a grin. 

“You still have the comic books?” Steve asked, but Tony ignored him. 

“Nope. It’s more the noises I heard last night.” Tony said. “Hopefully the flames will burn those from my memory.” He headed towards the door before turning around. “I hope you two are happy, or something like that. Seriously.” He gave them a small smile before leaving. 

“Well, it’s a better reception than we would have got in the old days.” Bucky said softly. 

“It’s not like that.” Steve said. “He’s not upset because we’re together, just… well, that his childhood heroes are having really loud sex.” Bucky laughed at that, nuzzling his cheek.

“If you say so.” Bucky said. “Did he really call us his childhood heroes?” 

“Not out loud.” Bruce said with a shrug. “He’ll be fine with it once he’s taken it all in.” 

“Hope so.” Bucky said. 

-

“What’cha doing?” Bucky said, making Tony jump.

“Jesus, do you have to be that silent?” Tony asked, putting down his screwdriver.

“No, but I might as well have some fun while I’m here.” Bucky said, picking up a hunk of metal from the counter and looking it over. “I used to love stuff like this. Inventing, engineering, science. I saw one of your dad’s shows once.” Tony huffed and turned to look at him properly. 

“What do you want Barnes?” He said. “I’m actually in the middle of something.” 

“I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.” Bucky said, his smile dropping. “You see nowadays if someone beats us up for who we love, then they’re the ones who go to jail, not us.” 

“Yeah, well the future has some perks.” Tony said dryly. Bucky gave Tony a once over. 

“The others said it wasn’t the case, but I just wanted to hear it from your mouth that you don’t have any problem with me and Steve.” He said seriously. 

“I don’t.” Tony said. “I’m not like that.” Bucky smiled again, the tension dropping out of his shoulders. 

“Good.” He said. “Now tell me what this does.” Tony sighed, mostly for show, and went over to Bucky to see what he was actually holding. 

An hour later they were still talking. Tony had shown Bucky almost half of the projects in his lab, answering all of his surprisingly specific questions. He paused after Bucky seemed satisfied with his latest attempt at modding his repulsor. 

“You and Cap,” He started, seeing the way Bucky changed a little, probably an old habit. “You wanted to tie the knot?” 

“Well, yeah.” Bucky said, fiddling with the part in his hands. “I’ve always loved him. It wasn’t like I was gonna fall for anyone else.” Tony nodded a little, a small crease between his eyebrows. 

“You know… it’s legal now. You two could really get married. Like, not civil partnership. Married married. In a church if you’re lucky.” Tony said, smiling a little. “If you want… I can pull some strings? Don’t know if I can make it a Catholic wedding but I can try.” Bucky looked over Tony, searching. He opened his mouth but the words didn’t come out immediately. 

“You… a real wedding?” Bucky asked breathily. 

“Only if you both want it.” Tony said. “But… no expense spared alright? I’ve… I’ve never seen Steve as happy as he’s been since you came back. How he looked this morning, I’d like to see him that happy more.” 

Bucky grinned, looking down for a second. He swallowed and looked back up, nodding. 

“Yes.” He said. “I’d like that too. We… Thank you.” 

“Not so fast.” Tony said, getting serious. “There’s one thing you need to do first.” Bucky narrowed his eyes, instantly backing off. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked. Tony stayed quiet for a moment before smiling. 

“You need to ask him.” He said, smirking. Bucky relaxed, smirking too. 

“I know he’ll say yes.” He said. 

“Yes.” Tony agreed. “But it’s good manners.” 

-

Bucky nervously fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie. The first time round he hadn’t had to do this, the others had bundled it onto them. This time they were going to do it right though, and that meant planning and, traditionally, that meant a proposal. 

He cleared his throat. Steve jumped a little where he was sat sketching on the couch, although not as much as Tony did. He was more used to Bucky’s ability to move silently. 

“Hey,” Steve said with a smile, turning to look at him. “How’s it going?”

“Good, uh,” Bucky shifted a little, biting his lip. “I had something I wanted to say, actually. Well, ask.” 

“Oh yeah?” Steve asked, his smile turning a little sly. “Is it something dirty?”

“No, get your mind out the gutter.” Bucky said with a chuckle, coming to sit down next to him. “How does anyone think you’re sweet an innocent?” He shook his head a little. “No, I’m being serious. It’s a serious question.” 

“Alright,” Steve said, although his smile didn’t drop. “What is it?”

Bucky didn’t reply right away, taking Steve’s hand in his and kissing his knuckles one by one. 

“You know how much I love you.” Bucky said softly, a statement rather than a question. “And you know I vowed to spend the rest of my life with you. Well, the future’s a wonderful thing and… I wanna do it legally.” He swallowed a little, watching the realisation reaching Steve’s eyes. “So, what d’ya say? Will you marry me… again?” Steve grinned, nodding.

“Yes, yes lets do it.” He said excitedly. “Lets get married, oh God, Bucky this is amazing!” He leaned forward to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Bucky tightly. 

“Well I can’t take all the credit.” Bucky admitted. “It was Tony who brought it up. He’s gonna find us a real priest, make sure we can pay for anything we need.” He stroked the side of Steve’s face. “We’re gonna have the wedding we talked about. The one you deserve. I’m gonna see you walk down the aisle and everyone will be there and we’ll be married for real.” 

Steve half laughed, half sobbed, grinning as he nodded. He put his hand over his mouth before holding Bucky close. 

“I love you so much.” Steve whispered. “It’s going to be amazing.”

“Yeah it will be doll.” Bucky said. “We’re gonna make it perfect.” 

-

“You nervous?” Sam asked, straightening out Steve’s tie. 

“A little.” Steve said softly. 

“I mean you got a practise run. More than most people get.” Sam said with a smirk, making Steve chuckle at least. 

“I guess you’re right.” He said. “But last time there was barely anyone there, and there was no time to mess up.” 

“You can’t mess up.” Sam said. “Just say the right name, repeat what the priest says, and read the vows you’ve got written down in your pocket.” He clasped Steve’s shoulder. “You got this.” 

“Thanks Sam.” Steve said with a smile. “I guess we should get started.” 

The ceremony wasn’t big, despite Tony’s best efforts to buy them every luxury. They’d found a Catholic priest who would bless the marriage, even if they weren’t technically getting married in a church. It wasn’t quite the wedding they’d always dreamed of, but it was perfect. 

Steve walked down the aisle, Sam by his side as his best man. Bucky had asked Natasha to take the role for him, and she stood proudly behind him in a sharp black suit. 

Lots of it passed in a blur. As it was only their closest friends they hadn’t made the ceremony long, one hymn and a very short reading. Steve grinned the whole way through, holding Bucky’s hands tightly. Eventually they came to the vows, and Steve’s hand shook a little as he unfolded the piece of paper. 

“Bucky.” He started off, taking a deep breath. “I don’t remember a time before you, and in a world that’s new and confusing, you are my home. You are my comfort when the world is unfair, and my calm when I try to change that. I want to spend my life with you, whatever that may bring, because I know that even through the darkest times, you find a way to make me feel light again.” He swallowed a little, folding the paper. “I’ve loved you over centuries, and I will for eternity.” He finished softly. 

Bucky grinned, almost leaning in to kiss him before remembering where they were. He cleared his throat a little, fishing in his pocket for his own vows. 

“Last time this was pretty brief,” He said with a smirk. “So I wanted to try and think of what I would have said if I’d have time to think. Turns out there’s an awful lot I want to say. I want to talk about how much I love you, and how you make me want to be a better person, and how I never want to be without you.” He took a breath. “But, I’m not a poet. So I couldn’t think of any pretty words to use to say all of that. Instead all I have to say is, from the moment I first saw you, I knew I would spend my whole life trying to make you smile. When you were twenty pounds of whoopass, or when you’re two hundred pounds of love and care. You’re the love of my life, and I’m never letting you go.” 

Steve had to wipe his eyes after that, the grin not dropping from his face. He barely noticed as he started repeating words, only coming back to himself for a soft “I do.” He listened as Bucky dutifully said all the words as well, promising to be with him through anything, before repeating back “I do too.” And then suddenly Bucky’s lips were on his. The kiss wasn’t long but it was important and Steve felt the world shifting. 

Steve pulled back and laughed, grinning and squeezing Bucky’s hands. 

“We’re married!” He breathed as people clapped. 

“We’re married.” Bucky replied, leaning in to kiss him again. 

-

“I can’t believe we’re going to Paris.” Steve said, cuddling into Bucky. Tony had put them on his private jet, meaning they could bundled together into the small bedroom. Tony had also offered to organise everything but Bucky and Steve had wanted to do that bit themselves. 

“And Rome, and London.” Bucky said. “And Madrid.”

“We might have gotten a little over excited.” Steve teased. 

“Oh come on, we deserve it.” Bucky teased back. “Two months off. No SHIELD, no aliens hopefully, no Nazis. Just us and sight seeing and a whole load of sex.” Steve laughed and nodded. 

“Sounds perfect.” Steve said, kissing his jaw. “It’s hard to believe this is all actually happening.” He nuzzled him softly. “We’re legally married. I’m Mr Barnes-Rogers. We’re going on a real honeymoon.” He grinned, cuddling him as close as possible. “All over Europe. And no war.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah, actually enjoying the place rather than having two days of leave.” Bucky said, humming softly. “I’m gonna kiss you at the top of the Eiffel Tower. And get pizza with you at the Colosseum. And, I don’t know, get tea at Buckingham Palace.” He finished with a laugh. “You’re a war hero after all, I’m sure the Queen would be honoured.” 

“Lets not get ahead of ourselves.” Steve said, stroking his hair back. “We can do absolutely anything we want.”

“Anything?” Bucky asked, turning a little more towards him with a smirk. 

“Well we are in the air for another few hours.” Steve said, smiling back to him. “I guess we could start now.” 

“Only a few hours?” Bucky said. “We better make this a quick one then.” 

“I know what you’re like.” Steve said, playing his fingers over Bucky’s hip. “I came prepared.” His eye flicked towards his carryon bag. 

“Oh really?” Bucky asked. “I came prepared too. Wanna compare?”

“Now I’m worried what you could have brought. I got the lube from the bedside table. What did you get?” Steve asked.

“Oh you’ll see.” Bucky said, slipping out of bed and getting his bag. “Go on, you get yours.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow, climbing out of bed too and grabbing his bag. He pulled out the tube of KY and a variety of different condoms. He threw them onto the bed and raised his eyebrow at Bucky. 

“That it?” Bucky asked playfully. Steve rolled his eyes and pulled a small plug out of his bag and threw it on the bed too. 

“Your go.” Steve said with a smirk.

“I didn’t get anything new.” Bucky said. “Just a few things we hadn’t tried yet. You remember that massive box we got?” They’d gone a bit over the top when they’d found online sex shops, bought a large number of things they’d then chickened out of using.

“What terrifying things do you have in your bag?” Steve asked teasingly, getting a grin in reply. 

“We don’t have to use any that we’re still a bit scared of.” Bucky said, ruffling through his bag. The first few he pulled out were things they’d used before, bondage tape and nipple clamps and a slightly bigger plug. The next ones were things they’d thrown in the back of the closet, a ball gag and some soft rope and a cock ring. Steve bit his lip, looking over them.

“You really did prepare.” He said softly.

“You can veto anything.” Bucky said softly. “I just thought, you know, beginning of our married life, might be the time to try something out.” Steve looked across the items, taking the ball gag and putting it back in the bag. 

“That one I’ll need time to prepare for.” He said softly. He picked up the plug. “For you or me?”

“Either really. I mean there are two so the possibilities are endless.” Bucky said with a smirk. “Wanna wear one while you fuck me?” He asked, leaning in. 

“It’s tempting.” Steve said. “Definitely on the list for the honeymoon. We have two months after all.” 

“I’ll look forward to it.” Bucky said. “Is there anything out that you wanna use right now?” Steve bit his lip and looked over them. He pushed the tape and the rope away, but picked up the clamps and the ring. 

“These.” Steve said softly. “You get to put them on me this time, I’ll put them on you in the first hotel we stay in.” Bucky smiled and nodded. 

“You got a deal.” He said. “Can I add something?” 

“Depends what it is.” Steve said. 

“I want to plug you up after, let you walk through customs with my come still in you.” Bucky said. “You can take your revenge however you want after.” Steve hummed, considering it.

“It’s actually pretty hot, even if a little risky and potentially gross.” Steve said. “Deal. And I’m gonna think hard about how to get you back.” He leaned forward to kiss Bucky quickly. “Now, less business, more ripping my clothes off.” 

“You’re so good at dirty talk.” Bucky teased, leaning in and pulling Steve’s shirt up and over his head. Steve followed his lead, quickly stripping both of them out of their clothes. They climbed onto the bed, knocking the sheets to the ground. 

“We gonna let Tony know that we fucked on his bed?” Steve teased. 

“Please don’t think of Stark right now.” Bucky mumbled, beginning to kiss down his chest. He nipped at Steve’s nipples, grinning at the little yelp Steve made. 

“Sorry,” Steve breathed. 

“I’m gonna get these on you first.” Bucky said, holding up the clamps. “You tell me a colour as soon as they’re on.“ He waited for Steve to nod before pinching his nipples firmly to harden them. Steve whimpered and squirmed, he was still so sensitive, but Bucky didn’t stop. He snapped the clamps over Steve’s nipples, grinning at the moan Steve let out. “You like that baby?” 

“It’s good,” Steve whispered. “Green.” 

“You’re so perfect.” Bucky said. “I’m gonna get the ring on you now. If you don’t like it then let me know immediately and I’ll take it straight off.” He waited for Steve’s nod again before going to get the ring. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock, enjoying the soft moans Steve didn’t bother holding back. 

Once Bucky felt him harden fully and leaned in to place a kiss right on the tip. “Good boy Stevie,” He said softly, making sure Steve was relaxed before snapping the ring around the base of his cock. Steve gasped loudly, his hips canting up as he swore under his breath. “You okay baby? Want me to take it off?” Bucky asked, stroking his hip. 

“No, no don’t. Just… it’s different.” Steve whispered. 

“Gimme a colour doll.” Bucky said. 

“Green, I’m good Buck.” Steve said, smiling a little and rocking his hips. 

“Good,” Bucky said, trailing a finger up the side of his cock. Steve whimpered softly but didn’t complain. “Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m gonna open you up nice and gentle, then I’m gonna fuck you real slow. And I’m gonna wait until you’re so past it you can’t think and then, only then, I’m gonna take the ring off and let you come. That sound good sweetheart?”

“Sounds perfect.” Steve breathed. “Are you gonna do it this century or do I have to wait until the next?” Bucky laughed, pinching his thigh before grabbing the lube and slicking up three flesh fingers. 

“Don’t get cheeky with me now.” He teased, rubbing a lubed finger over his entrance. 

“But you like me cheeky,” Steve said, spreading his legs wide. He gasped as Bucky began sliding the first finger in, but the sound turned strangled when Bucky also took the head of his cock into his mouth. “Oh fuck, Bucky.” He choked out, rolling his hips down onto the finger to stop himself rutting up. Bucky’s eyes were lit up when he looked at him, slowly working a finger into him, and then a second. 

Bucky strung it out, and by the time he deemed Steve fully prepped he was squirming and whimpering. Bucky brushed over his prostate again before pulling his fingers out. 

“Ready for me sweetheart?” Bucky asked quietly. “Still green.” Steve nodded and made an affirmative noise, so Bucky knelt between his legs and got the lube to slick himself up. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” 

Bucky slowly spread Steve’s legs further, leaning down to kiss him. He rubbed the tip of his dick over Steve’s entrance, but didn’t quite push in yet. Instead he very gently started to twist one of the nipple clamps, making Steve cry out softly. He leaned down and kissed the nipple gently before beginning to push in. 

“Oh Jesus, Bucky.” Steve whispered, gripping him gently with his thighs. Bucky stilled for a second to let Steve adjust. “Come on, I’m ready.” Steve whimpered, trying to pull him closer. 

“Fine.” Bucky whispered. “But I’m going slow.” He continued pushing in, gradually but not stopping this time. He eventually bottomed out, shifting inside him and making Steve moan. He rolled his hips and found Steve’s prostate, grinning at his gasp. “That feel good baby?” He asked teasingly. “You like that?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve hummed, nodding. “Like that Buck, right there.” 

“Remember you’re not coming any time soon.” Bucky teased. “Really want me rubbing on that?”

Steve didn’t answer, just moaned and pushed up towards him. Bucky took that as a signal to move, so slowly began to thrust. It didn’t take him long to speed up though, he had little restraint when it came to Steve, and soon he had his arms under Steve’s thighs to fuck into his prostate. 

“Please! Please Bucky!” Steve was begging. “Take it off, I need to come, I’ve been close for so long.” 

“Colour baby,” Bucky grunted, not slowing down. Steve groaned, arching his neck.

“Green,” He replied. Bucky took his cock in hand briefly, stroking twice before letting go again. 

“Soon Stevie, I promise.” He said, sucking on his collarbone and beginning a slow rhythm of stroking Steve’s cock. 

“I can’t wait for soon Buck,” Steve whined. “I need it! Please!”

“Alright baby, I hear ya.” Bucky said. He leaned in to kiss him, distracting him as he snapped the ring off. Steve gasped into his mouth as he bucked up, going almost silent as he came hard. He came over his own stomach and gripped Bucky tight with his thighs. “I got you baby,” Bucky whispered as he fucked him through it., slowing to an almost stand still. 

“Bucky,” Steve moaned softly, going limp under him. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. You feel so good baby.” Bucky whispered. “I’m gonna fill you up good, just like I said I would.” He rolled his hips forward, speeding up very gradually. Steve whimpered, but pulled Bucky closer, wanting him to finish. 

It only took a handful more thrusts before Bucky grunted and came inside him. He collapsed on top of Steve, going still for several moments. 

“Bucky?” Steve whispered. 

“Yeah baby.” Bucky whispered. “I’m here. Just, two seconds and I’ll plug you up like promised.” 

“It was good,” Steve whispered. “I’m gonna be just as mean when I do this to you.” 

“Mean?” Bucky said with a chuckle, pulling back and seeing Steve was smiling. “Think it’s time to get that plug in you.”

“Aye aye sageant.” Steve said, grunting as Bucky started to pull out. He fished for the plug and quickly popped it into Steve, loose enough to not worry so much. 

“You okay baby?” Bucky asked quietly, crawling back up to lie by his side. “Everything good.” 

“Everything great.” Steve whispered, cuddling up to him and kissing him softly. “That was some start to our honeymoon.” 

“More than that Stevie,” Bucky said, cupping his jaw. “It’s the start to the rest of our lives.”


End file.
